shazamfandomcom-20200213-history
Venusian Bio-Suit
History Origin A Bio-Suit, also known as a Construct, was a biological suit of armor that eight feet tall which worked as a form of exo-skeleton. It was of alien origin in the sense that it was created by the Venusian Mind Worms and nearly indestructable. Entry and exit into the bio-suit was accomplished through the hard green chest plates. This humanoid bulky suit was used as a body to amplify the strength of the small Mind Worms and provided them superhuman strength that was able to easily fight powerful superheroes. The ability allowed a Venusian to easily dominate its foes in combat through physical means with powerful blows to the armor simply "tickling" the Mind Worm occupant. In 1947, a Venusian crash landed on Earth in a meteor where he battled the superheroes Bulletman and Starman. The two battled the Bio-suit wearing alien but failed to defeat it. It was only the arrival of Green Lantern Abin Sur that led to the defeat of the Venusian. He used his Power Ring to trap the construct in a spherical ball of energy whereupon he used an energy construct to open its chest in order to remove the Mind Worm within. With the criminal at hand, Sur took him away but used his Power Ring to wipe the incident from the minds of Bulletman and Starman. Despite this being the case, the bio-suit was recovered by an agency of the United States of America who took it for study at the Bureau of Metahuman Affairs. Failsafe By 1998, Mister Mind had begun an ambitious plan to conquer the planet which led to him taking over the mind of Sergeant Steel of the Bureau of Metahuman Affairs. Whilst there, he was surprised to learn that the construct resided in the vaults underground where it was studied. Mr. Mind did not make use of the bio-armor but instead attempted a plot to take over the President of the United States in order to initiate a nuclear armageddon across the planet which would eliminate the Human race. However, he was discovered and forced to abandon Sergeant Steel as a host body due to a weapon used by Mary Marvel. Escaping into a number of host bodies, he managed to make his way back to the Bureau where he joureneyed to the underground vault in order to activate the construct which he used to battle Captain Marvel. In the fight, he managed to overpower both Captain Marvel and Mary Marvel. This led to Batson to throw the Bio-suit wearing Venusian into the natural history muesuem where he used his mental powers to make Captain Marvel believe that he became a gigantic worm-like beast. Seeing the fight on television, Bulletman contacted Alan Scott in order to get a Green Lantern to arrive at the battle. This saw a time displaced Hal Jordan accompany Kyle Rayner at the scene in order to attempt to remove Mr. Mind from his construct. However, the Mind Worm used his powers to attempt to trick his foes by appearing as Captain Marvel whilst making his arch-nemesis appear as the bio-suit. It was Mary Marvel who learnt of this deception and showed the Green Lanterns the truth. Together, they managed to apprehend Mr. Mind long enough for the Green Lanterns to use their Power Ring to remove the supervillain from his organic exo-skeletal suit. Notes *No official name was given to this object though it had been referred to as a bio-suit by the Marvels and as a construct by Mr. Mind himself. Category:Items